


搞一下南条幸男

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 是mob！注意避雷！
Kudos: 12





	搞一下南条幸男

南条幸男，男，25岁。  
现在正因走投无路而在街头迷茫游荡着……

小渔村出身的人，孤身一人远赴他乡来到了异国灯红酒绿的城市，逐来的没有梦，只有碎了满地的尊严与再也拼不回来的天真。  
钱花光了，梦濒临破碎，肚子咕咕叫着，像是在嘲笑他的愚蠢。  
他就像只迷路的小猫，徘徊在陌生的大街上，街边的喧嚣与热闹都与他无关，只有肮脏的下水道，是他最后的容身之处。

回过神来，身体已不知不觉走到了末路尽头。  
凌晨一点，街上已经没有什么人了，路两边的大楼只有几扇窗户还亮着灯，昏暗的路灯扑闪着，像是在坏掉的边缘苦苦挣扎。四周静悄悄的，只有偶尔传来的远处主干道上嗡鸣的发动机声，给这幽深的夜晚带来了一丝气息。

南条幸男之前并没有来过这里，可是他知道这是哪里。  
他靠在那生锈的路灯杆上，破旧的双肩包挂在右肩上摇摇欲坠，包里装着仅剩的几块钱和他今天又面试失败的剧本，可他却觉得右肩上的重量像铅一样沉重。  
他望着脚下的影子，眼神黯淡无光，不知道在想些什么。

城市里的夜晚没有那么多星星，从家家户户窗户里泄出的灯光组成了属于城市的霓虹夜晚，可是这种光影并不属于南条这种无家可归的流浪猫。

许久，他抬头。  
望向面前破旧楼房的那扇还亮着灯的窗户。  
眼睛里有挣扎也有动摇。  
半晌，他低头攥紧了背包带，攥得紧紧的，像是感受不到疼痛一样。  
然后叹了口气，松开手。

果然还是别了……  
一定还会有其他办法的……

他转身，准备离去——

“哟，这个点了，街上还能碰见妓？”  
不远处突然传来轻浮的声音，南条幸男望过去，三个身高体壮的男人正迎面走来，挡住了本就狭窄的小巷的大半道路。  
随着距离拉近，浓郁的酒精味扑面而来，他皱了皱眉，侧过身准备从旁边离开，然而他刚踏出一步，胳膊就被对方其中一人猛地拽住。  
“别急着走啊，这么晚了还在站街，客人这不是来了嘛怎么不好好招待？”

胳膊上的压力使得南条下意识觉得事情不妙，他没有直视对方，努力使自己的音调听起来平静，“对不起你误会了……我不是……”

“不是什么？这个点在这条街上站着你想说你不是妓？”  
那人喝得烂醉，说话时吐出来的酒气熏得南条胃里开始翻涌。另外两人也是醉醺醺的，但似乎还保存些理智，围在旁边看着他被拉扯，露出了玩味的笑。

“你磨蹭什么，想上直接就上了，这个点还在这的除了婊子还是婊子了。”其中一人开口说道。  
肮脏的话语进入南条的耳朵，他突然察觉自己所处境地十分危险，他攥紧了背包，可还是控制不住自己发抖的声音，“不，不是！我，我只是路过……”

慌张中一只手掐住了南条的下巴，使他抬起头，昏暗的路灯照在脸上，他条件反射地眯上了眼睛。下巴处传来的疼痛与被禁锢着的胳膊的酸痛，使南条觉得自己就是只任人宰割的野猫，逃不出去了。

那人笑眯眯看了一会，“长得不错，虽然是个男的可是今天就凑合凑合好了。”  
“看着还像个处，就让爷给他开苞了。”  
“你们一会搞快点，我对男的没兴趣。”

不，不能就这么认命……  
趁三人戒备放松讨论的时候，南条猛得甩开禁锢，把面前的人撞倒，拽起自己的背包就朝着巷口逃去，他拼命地跑，他想逃离。

可一切都是事与愿违，还没跑开两步他就被反应过来的三人给摁倒在了地上。背包因惯性掉落在不远处，里面的剧本窸窸窣窣掉了出来，几块硬币也滚了出来，骨碌碌滚到他身边，然后倒下。  
摔在地上的疼痛感让他清醒，下一秒裤子被扒开，皮肤突然接触到冷空气惊得他打了个寒颤，但随之而来的是屁股上被狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
“婊子还想跑？”  
“屁股长这么大我看你天生就是挨操的命。”  
下流的话语伴随着解皮带的声音，南条大脑停滞了一瞬，他拼了命地挣扎，喊叫着，可是腿被按得紧紧的，双手被另一人钳制住，头发被粗暴地拉扯，生理性的泪水溢出眼角。

“别，别……我真的不是站街的……求求，求求你们……”  
面前的人拽住他的头发，使得南条被迫抬起头。那人拍了拍他的脸，“小婊子别说话了，留着力气等会叫好听点，让爷几个舒服了自然就放过你了。”

下一秒，散发着腥臭味的肉棒一股脑捅进了南条嘴里，下巴被钳制住，后脑勺被按得死死的，整个脸被埋在了面前人肮脏的下体处。他控制不住自己干呕的感觉，却无计可施，只能任由嘴里的肉棒进进出出，口水沿着下巴滑落流到锁骨上，泪水也溢了出来，可是还没完。  
屁股上传来被狠狠揉搓的疼痛与恶心，后穴突然的异物感使他更加不适，软嫩的穴肉被粗暴撑开，胀痛又难耐。

“喂，你要干赶紧干，这小婊子你还给他扩张什么！”  
“你个不干男人的懂个屁，对待处男当然要温柔一点，这样才能让他以后离不开男人的鸡巴。”

南条身后的男人手指进进出出，探寻着他的敏感点，另一只手放开了他的双手，握住了南条软趴趴垂着的下体，上下撸动揉搓着。  
“哟，小骚货连毛都没几根，为了来站街专门剃的？”  
本就没什么性生活的南条无论前后都是处女一样纯洁，被突然握住的下体第一次得到快乐一样，开始涨大充血。  
男人像是发现了什么好玩的，“操，这小婊子真是个宝贝，前面也是个处！”  
“这骚货天生就是欠干的婊子！嘴也好干，嘴唇够软咬得我紧紧的。”

因为爱慕堇而从未有过性生活的南条，对于性的了解仅有中学时的课堂教育，自慰什么的这种事也从未做过。  
一直未安抚过的下体突然被熟练的老手撸动，体内愉悦的快感一下子冲到了他的大脑，身体开始发热，后穴的异物感开始变得不再那么难受，甚至产生了一点爽意，嘴里的腥臭感也变得不再强烈，像是习惯了一样……  
他甚至不自觉摇起了屁股，他不知道自己想要什么，可是又下意识觉得摇起屁股能让自己更好受，也确实是那样。

“操！这婊子像个母狗似的开始摇尾巴了！”  
再也受不住面前可口食物的诱惑，男人扶起自己早已硬的直挺的阴茎，对准那脆弱的穴口一下子捣了进去。掐住面前柔嫩的腰肢，开始前后运动。  
面前的人不再掐着他的下巴，两手都按在了南条后脑勺，抽插的速度变得更快，男人喘着粗气，越来越用力……

双手得到解放的南条无措地撑在地上，上衣皱巴巴地，白嫩的腰肢露在外面，裤子也被褪到了膝盖处，内裤还挂在大腿上。他跪在柏油路上，膝盖被磨得破了皮，而这跪趴的姿势使得他更像只摇尾乞怜的发情期的母狗了。  
南条意识变得迷离，嘴里吞吐着陌生男人的肉棒，后穴也被粗大的肉棒填满，有第一次被进入的疼痛，可是他在这疼痛中发现了一丝爽意。  
被忽略了的阴茎翘得直挺挺的，他忍不住伸出手自己去抚慰，可还没碰到，他的手就又被扯到了身后。  
“嘶——小骚货，还想自己摸？干得你爽吗？看我不把你干到射！”

对搞男人没兴趣的那位站在旁边看着三人交合的热烈场景有点心烦意乱，“你们搞快点。”  
然后随手捡起了从南条背包里掉出来的剧本。  
翻开看了几眼后，眼神移到了南条身上，“南—条—幸—男，还是个小演员啊？”  
“唔，长得倒是不错不过没听过这名字，估计太烂了拍戏火不了。”干着南条嘴巴的人随口附和道。

操着南条后穴的人喘着粗气，“小骚货味道倒是不错，你要不要转行？”他俯身凑到南条耳边，“后穴这么会咬你又这么淫荡，我看你有做这条街上的大明星的潜质。”

“唔，唔……”  
不，不是，不是这样的……

污秽的话语充斥在耳边，南条意识早已涣散，生理上的快乐与心理上的痛苦交杂在一起，让他无措地流着泪。

“这个点小母狗该饿了吧？”按着南条后脑勺的手突然加快速度，“精液全赏你了！”  
一股浓浊的白液悉数射入他的嘴里，一部分流到了喉咙眼，使得南条一获得解脱就开始咳嗽，然而下一秒他又钳住下巴。  
“母狗听不懂人话？”那人蹲在他面前，眼睛里都是戏谑，“都给我咽下去。”

精液顺着喉咙滑入胃里，南条终于得到了释放，撑在地上“咳、咳咳”地不住干呕。  
然而身后用力的冲撞使得他根本得不到放松，他上半身无力地趴在肮脏的柏油路面上，双手被磨得生疼，衣服早已被蹭脏，但后穴传来一阵阵酸爽感还是使他没控制住泄出了呻吟……

“唔啊……”  
听到呻吟声的男人变得更加卖力，南条咬着唇，可还是控制不住呻吟，被顶得断断续续溢了出来。

“我说你真的不想试一试？这人操起来真的带劲。” 干完的男人穿着裤子跟旁边一直站着的那位说道，“让他给你舔舔你就知道这小婊子多美味了。”

此时此刻南条上半身趴在地上，头发被汗液打湿，乱糟糟垂下，有的黏在了脖颈上，显得那白嫩的颈窝更加诱惑。眼睛被刘海遮挡看不清实现，嘴唇微张，露出了小巧可爱的舌头，令人血脉喷张的诱人呻吟声正从那溢出。  
他屁股翘得高高的，腰部弯下去的曲线异常曼妙，上衣因重力垂下，胸前直立起来的两点粉红若隐若现，微微颤抖。白皙的皮肤上点缀了被掐得通红的手印痕迹，粉嫩的穴口一张一合吞吐着丑陋的阴茎……  
他就是这夜色里最美妙的美人。

没有人面对可口的美人能不心动的，不干男人那位终究还是没忍住，把剧本扔在地上，走到南条面前，解开皮带露出了早已硬了的阴茎，对着那还残留着上一位精液白斑的嘴唇，  
“给我舔舔。”

南条已经明白反抗毫无用处，自己的下场只有无尽的深渊。

眼前突然一黑——  
路灯熄灭了。  
濒临破碎的灯泡终究没有扛过这个无尽的夜晚……

黑暗中，南条幸男握住了那人的肉棒，伸出舌头，像只狗一样……

夜慢悠悠，他不知道被射进肚子里了多少次，也不知道吞下了多少男人的精液。当男人们终于心满意足起身时，他早已疲软瘫倒在肮脏的地面上，后穴白色的精液一股股流出，滴落在地上。  
他无力地闭着眼，他觉得自己就要睡着了……  
在睡梦中他好像听见那几人走时在嬉笑着什么，他好像听见了什么撒落的声音，他感觉有什么东西飘到了自己的脸上，他好像听到有什么碎掉了。

当他醒来时夜色还未散去，只是道路两边楼房的灯都已暗下，唯一的路灯也在今晚破碎了，四周一片黑暗，稀疏的几颗星是他唯一看到的光芒。  
他撑在地上想要起身，他感觉自己好像在地上攥到了什么东西？  
纸片一样……

嗯，去洗个澡吃顿饭吧……  
南条幸男强忍着疼痛，爬起身，蹲在地上捡起那一张张散落的纸票，捡起自己被踩得满是脚印的剧本，拾起那几颗钢镚，背起自己的背包，步履蹒跚，离开了这条街。

—完—


End file.
